


[Fate/Zero][枪教授] 同棲关系

by kurobaraian



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※	同棲帕罗※	教授是教授，而枪哥是助教，两个人已经是情侣并且同住这样的设定※	甜度拔群，毕竟我只是想开车





	[Fate/Zero][枪教授] 同棲关系

直到卧室的灯熄灭，迪尔梅德才轻手轻脚地打开车门，拄着拐杖，迈着打了石膏的右腿朝与年长恋人共居的处所走去。  
没有开灯，放轻了动作，即便拄着拐杖也几乎毫无声响，如同这二周来的每一天一样，迪尔梅德试图在不惊动恋人的情况下回到客房里，他也几乎成功了——要不是经过卧室的时候，门突然打开的话。  
“凯、凯奈斯！”被突然打开的门扇吓了一跳的迪尔梅德，在喊出教授的名字时差掉咬到了舌头。  
相比助教的慌张，凯奈斯的表现则冷静得多。以鼻音轻哼了一声作为回应，因为没有戴眼镜而微微眯起了眼睛，像是衡量某个化学试验一般打量着迪尔梅德。  
在仿佛进入工作状态的恋人面前，黑发的助教大气都不敢喘，僵硬地维持着同一个姿势。  
“迪尔梅德。”凯奈斯一脸严肃地注视着迪尔梅德的眼睛，唤出他的名字。  
“是的！阿其波卢德教授！”几乎条件反射似的回答的迪尔梅德。  
这一称呼理所当然换来了恋人皱着眉的一撇，助教也立刻觉察到了自己的失言，有些尴尬地挠了挠头。  
“迪尔梅德，最近你在躲我。”无意在对方的行为上多做纠结，金发的教授以陈述句直接切入了正题。  
“哎？没有啊！”助教立刻摇着头矢口否认道，垂在额前的那一小撮头发也随着动作晃动了起来。  
“连续两周都是等我睡了才回来，早上又都是在我出门上课前先出门……就算是你自己也不相信这只是巧合吧。”凯奈斯有些烦躁地说道，只觉得对方额前晃动的头发显得无比碍眼，恨不得伸手将对方恼人的额发拔掉。  
“不、不、不，真的不是故意躲着您的。”黑发的助教摇着头，额发晃动得更厉害了，“我只是……呃……其实……哎呀！”  
“闭嘴！”毫不留情地伸手拽了拽那撮晃得自己心烦的额发，成功的阻止了对方毫无逻辑的辩解，这才满意的松开手，继续说道，“说谎前至少先把借口编顺了，迪尔梅德。我并没有责怪你的意思，我只是想知道，你为什么想要躲着我。如果有什么问题的话我们完全可以想办法解决掉。”  
借着卧室的床头灯微弱的光线，凯奈斯看到了对方脸上的表情有些许的动摇。  
“所以，你有什么想对我说的吗？”年长者放轻了声音，语调也更显得柔和了些。  
“……呃，我只是……真的没什么。”吞吞吐吐支支吾吾的样子，明眼人立刻就能察觉到此中另有隐情。这样的说辞让教授不由皱起了眉头。  
“迪尔梅德•奥迪那。”略略提高了声音喊出对方的名字，这是年长者生气的前兆，“就算要说谎至少也拿出说谎的诚意来。连句谎话都编不圆的样子也太难看了！还是说，在面对我的时候，你甚至连借口都懒得编造一个了呢？”  
“不是这样的，凯奈斯！”容貌俊美的青年急切地握住恋人的手，忙不迭地否认道。  
“那就给我好好说清楚是怎么样的，迪尔梅德。”并未刻意挣脱被握住的手，语气却是无比严肃，薄薄的嘴唇在张合间吐出堪称无情的言辞，“是你突然得了什么不可告人的隐疾，还是有惹上了什么不得了的麻烦，要不只是单纯的对我们的关系觉得厌烦……唔！！”  
嘴唇被突然凑上前的青年含住，打断了年长者的话语。伸手环绕住对方出于惊吓而条件反射想要退后的身体，急切地将人搂到了怀中。紧贴在一起的身体，隔着衣服感受到彼此的体温，和心跳。  
青年的舌头趁机伸入张开的双唇间，像是讨好、又如同索求般舔舐过恋人的上颚，纠缠着恋人的舌头。让更具有杀伤力的话语没有被说出的机会，便融化在亲吻当中。  
在唇舌的纠缠间更形灼热的吐息，连彼此之间的温度都仿佛在逐渐升高了一般。凯奈斯忘情的回吻着，本来被青年握住的手不知不觉地变成了与其交握的样子，另一只手则主动环上了恋人的颈项。  
温情的、缠绵的、灼热的。  
直到不知是谁碰倒了顺手放在一边的拐杖，他们才结束了这个绵长的吻，就着合抱在一起的姿势，平复着急促的呼吸。  
“厌烦什么的，才不是呢……”凑近年长恋人的耳畔，仿佛撒娇般地以气声低喃道，“您也应该感觉得到吧，我有多想要您。”  
即便早已确立了关系，但这样的话语，及紧贴的身体，仍然让生性严谨的男人脸红了一下。“那就先给我好好的解释清楚！别以为这样就蒙混过关了。”

金发的教授带起了眼镜，皱着眉头端坐在正对着床的椅子上，过于严肃的表情一瞬间让迪尔梅德甚至产生了回到了学生时代的错觉——那时候自己还是他的学生，因为各种各样的蠢事没少挨教授的骂。  
不过，至少这次凯奈斯还顾虑着他的脚，即使挨训也能坐着挨吧？青年在心里这样想到，开始了自己的说明。  
而耐着性子听完青年的陈述后，教授的眉头却皱得更紧了：“所以说，你最近躲着我，都是因为这个理由？因为脚伤而被格拉尼亚医生禁止一切剧烈运动包括……真是的，完全搞不懂你的脑子里都在想些什么。”  
“我很抱歉，让您担心了。”青年有些尴尬地挠着头笑着。  
“愚蠢！无知！愚不可及！”连串的形容词毫不留情地直击面门，“你是笨蛋吗？真不知道你到底是怎么做上我的助教的。因为这样无聊的理由躲着我，你以为你是控制不住性冲动的高中生吗？”  
“才不是无聊的理由呢，我……”迪尔梅德正待辩解些什么，却被凯奈斯毫不留情地打断了。  
“够了，把你那些让人羞耻的台词收起来，我不想听。”凯奈斯摆着手说道。白皙的脸上染着的红晕，看来并不完全是由于情绪激动的关系，“要说的只有这些了吧？”  
“哎？是、是的，基本上只有这些了。”  
“基本上？”教授敏锐地觉察到了话语中其他的含义，“你的意思是，还有什么理由是我应该知道，但是不知道的啦？”  
“是的……真的可以说吗？”  
“说吧，对于你的理由会有多愚蠢，我多少已经有心理准备了。”  
“要是真的想做想到受不了的话，说服你家那位骑乘吧！格拉尼亚最后是这么跟我说的。”无辜地眨了眨金色的眼眸，语气轻快地说出了这样的台词，“啊，虽然您说了让我把让人羞耻的台词收起来，可是，之前我也征求过您的意见了呢。”  
……这家伙。总是摆出一副忠犬的姿态，其实在某些方面意外地会使心眼也说不定啊。  
凯奈斯一时无语以对，因为年轻恋人的话语又好气又好笑。  
“您生气了吗？”这样问道的青年，唇角是微微上扬着的。  
“啊，多少有些吧。”也许被笑意感染了一般，皱着的眉头舒展了开来， “谁让某个笨蛋总是在不该精明的地方拼命的消耗自己为数不多的脑细胞呢？”  
“这个笨蛋现在正因为您的事情而无计可施，您准备怎么解决他的困扰呢？”青年单手支起身体，向年长的恋人倾身靠过去。在近得可以感受到彼此呼吸的距离，注视着镜片后的那双蓝色眼睛。  
“哼，本来就是那个笨蛋庸人自扰罢了，怎么解决都和我没关系吧。”虽说是冷淡的话语，说话的男人却带着清浅的微笑。  
“您真是无情的人呢。”因过近的距离而放低的声音仿若呢喃，俊美的青年动作轻柔地用另一只手摘掉了恋人的眼镜，然后，如同羽毛般的吻落在了年长者的唇边。  
唇瓣与唇瓣的轻触，交缠。  
像是鸟类嬉戏般的轻啄，逐渐变成难舍难分的胶合。年长者那颜色浅淡而略显苍白的嘴唇在亲吻间泛出水润的红色——那是只属于俊美青年的颜色。  
含吮，舔舐，像是要描绘出对方的唇形般，用舌头舔画过唇瓣的轮廓。  
唇舌的同舞，逐渐粗沉的呼吸。  
“真是的，您都不闭上眼睛呢。”终于分开的双唇，牵出暧昧的银丝。青年用含着笑意的声音说道，而后不知餍足般的伸出舌头，舔了舔对方唇。  
“闭上眼睛就看不到你的样子了吧？”  
“……请您不要在现在这种情况下说那么煽动人的话，太残忍了不是吗？”抱怨似地嘟囔着，青年再次轻啄了恋人的唇畔，“今天也只能就此向您道晚安了，祝您好梦。”  
青年顺手将恋人的眼镜搁在一边的矮几上，待要站直身体，衣领却被年长者拉住了。  
“凯奈斯？”疑惑地停下了动作。  
“不是说要我帮你解决困扰的吗？”  
“哎？”  
“只是那种要求的话，我好像没有拒绝的理由呢。”  
“哎？？”青年呆愣了几秒钟，才恍悟到年长的恋人说的是什么，“哎？！！！”  
金发的教授因青年的反应而忍不住笑出声来：“果然是笨蛋啊……我的意思是，虽然我不太擅长，不过既然是你的要求，我很愿意尝试看看呢。”

脱离了外裤的束缚，青年的性器迫不及待地隔着单层布料鼓涨起来。  
迪尔梅德有些尴尬的笑起来，而年长者却难得地以戏谑的语气开着玩笑：“好吧，要是刚才我没答应的话，你准备怎么解决呢？”  
“想着您，然后自慰。”直视着凯奈斯的眼睛，用诚挚的口吻说出了这样话语。  
“……笨蛋，这种问题不用回答也行吧？”凯奈斯单膝跪到坐在床边的迪尔梅德面前，像是漫不经心一般伸出手，隔着内裤握住了青年的性器。  
平素总是握住笔的手，抚弄性器的动作显得生涩而笨拙。性欲淡薄的恋人，连给自己自慰的次数都少得可以——这点迪尔梅德非常清楚。然而明明是那么禁欲的人，却为了自己做这样的事情……  
在青年视线所及的范围里，能看到恋人的金发，纤细的颈项，若隐若现在松垮睡衣衣领中织瘦的背部曲线。但不用看也知道的是，此刻的恋人，会用怎么样专注的眼神，怎么样认真的思考“性欲”这个命题。  
真是，可爱的人呢。  
“我一定是在做梦吧，凯奈斯。”突然冒出的话语，让凯奈斯的动作顿了一顿。他抬起头，恰恰对上青年琥珀色的眼眸。  
“你又说什么胡话了？”  
“可是，要不是梦的话，凯奈斯怎么可能为我做这些，只有在我梦里梦到过的事情呢？”  
“……以后不准梦这些事情。”蓝色的眼眸瞪了瞪他，仿佛不为所动般再度低下头，努力地抚慰着他的灼热。而微微泛着红的耳尖却像是一个信号，泄露了年长者竭力掩盖的信息。  
“您真可爱。”  
发自内心的感叹，传到对方耳里却不知是怎样令人羞耻的台词。  
“你还真敢说啊，迪尔梅德。”刻意加重了语气的话语，像是泄愤似的、粗鲁地指示着青年抬腿，脱掉了青年胯间的遮蔽物。  
性器高昂着头，毫不掩饰的怒张的欲望。  
凯奈斯的动作稍稍一滞。在看到迪尔梅德惊人尺寸的性器时，他还是犹豫了。  
交往甚久的两人间发生亲密行为的次数不在少数，但有些洁癖的他始终对将他人性器含入口中这样的行为有些排斥，在以往的性爱中也从未曾为恋人口交过。  
“您不用为了我勉强自己。”青年看出了他的犹豫，体贴地开口道。  
“……闭嘴！”迅速抬头撇了一眼俊美的青年，再度低下头的凯奈斯再无犹豫地张口含住了青年的性器。  
即便在已有心理准备的情况下，分身被口腔包覆的感觉仍让青年的身体为之一颤，气息也随之紊乱了。虽然只是毫无技巧的含吮，抚弄的动作也略显笨拙，但只要想到正在为自己做这些的是那个平素高傲得不得了的人，就不由觉得甜蜜。  
温暖、湿热，不得要领的动作也毫不妨碍青年沉醉在那甘美的快感中。  
生涩的用唇舌抚慰着恋人的分身，努力含得更深。  
过于专注而不自觉皱起的眉头。像是对待工作般将全部精力都倾注在为自己口交上——这样的凯奈斯可爱得让迪尔梅德几乎控住不住想要立刻将他拥入怀中的冲动。  
迪尔梅德伸出手，轻柔地抚上了金色的头发。总是一丝不苟地用发蜡全部向后梳到脑后的发，触摸起来非常的柔软。手指穿梭在发间，轻轻拈起一小束头发在指间缠绕。  
维持着含着分身的动作，略略抬起头望向迪尔梅德，却被对方感动的表情吓了一跳。  
吐出青年的分身，单手抹去在为青年口交时溢出、顺着下颌滴落的口水，依然皱着眉，表情带着些微的恼怒：“你那到底是什么表情？”  
“我好高兴啊，凯奈斯。”保持着感动表情的答非所问。  
“……有的时候我真想把你的脑子凿开，看看里面到底都装了点什么东西。”毫不留情的嘲讽话语，皱起的眉头却松了开，表情格外柔软。  
“我想吻您，可以吗？”落在发间的手，抚着年长恋人的脸颊。  
作为要求的回应，是年长者站起身，主动吻上了青年的唇。

衣物被乱七八糟地丢了满地，凯奈斯赤裸着身体跨坐在迪尔梅德的身上，专注而热烈地亲吻着俊美的青年。长时间紧贴在一起的皮肤上泛起了薄汗，随着情欲一起蒸腾在这对情侣之间。勃发的欲望在青年的手掌中互相磨蹭着，恰到好处的力道屡次让年长者难以自已地自鼻间逸出轻轻的呻吟。  
亲吻，更多的亲吻；爱抚，更多的爱抚。  
胶合的双唇分开，充满着渴切的吐息却把两个人连得更紧。由唇瓣一路往下，下巴、颈项、肩膀，最后含吮住了胸前的凸起。  
苍白的皮肤染着情欲的颜色，散发出迷人的色香。  
青年像是被蛊惑似的，如同一个虔诚的教徒般，用嘴唇膜拜着恋人的身体。而他抱紧了青年的脖子，微扬起头，任由青年将亲吻印在他心脏所在的位置。  
嘴唇下生命的鼓动，心跳上重叠的温热。  
情事突然间仿佛变成了一种献祭，祭品是全然坦荡的两人，祈求的，则是只属于彼此的幸福。  
停止了抚慰的手沾着润滑剂，手指探向凯奈斯的后孔。湿凉的触感让他条件反射地缩了缩，随即又放松下来，将头抵在青年的肩膀上，双腿微微着力支起身体，方便青年的扩张。  
配合的姿态，温柔的扩张，安抚的亲吻，亲昵的回应。  
抗拒着异物的私处很快适应了青年的扩张，柔软的内部吸附着手指，如同一种邀请。  
视线相交，无声的确认，而年长者的微笑则是最好的回答。  
迪尔梅德搂住恋人过于细瘦的腰，小心翼翼的调整着位置，缓慢的由下方进入凯奈斯的身体。  
从微开的嘴唇里漏出略略凌乱的吐息，年长者扶着青年的肩膀，配合着对方的动作缓缓沉下腰，尽量将粗大的分身含入体内。  
仅仅只进入了一部分，但恋人体内的温度和紧窒几乎让迪尔梅德把持不住。竭尽全力才克制住索求更多的冲动。比起自身来，他更关心的是恋人的感受，更不希望情事伤害到恋人的身体。  
虽然相当耐心地进行了润滑，但当本没有容纳功能的地方被侵入时，被进入的疼痛还是给凯奈斯带来了较大的负担。因情欲而微醺着红晕的脸庞褪去了血色，扶住恋人肩膀的手指不自觉的用着力，贴着青年腹部的分身更是萎了下去。  
“凯奈斯，很痛吗？”觉察到对方的不适，青年有些担忧的看着年上的恋人。  
“……没关系。”令人难以信服的答案。  
“果然是很痛吧？”观察着对方的表情，迪尔梅德很容易便找出了真正的答案。对许久没有进行情事的身体来说，这个姿势果然还是太困难了一些吧？  
略略迟疑了一下，俊美的青年试探地开口道：“要不这一次……”  
“敢说这次就算了吧，我决不饶你！”话语被凯奈斯不耐烦地打断了，“说了没关系就是没关系，别啰嗦。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是！你这家伙……你这家伙！你以为，忍耐着的只有你一个人吗？”垂下头，靠着青年的肩膀，这让青年看不到年长者的表情。  
而因为凯奈斯的话，呆愣住的迪尔梅德也没有再度确认恋人表情的余裕了。  
哎？刚才的话是……  
就像是正常运转的程序里突然插入了一条拓展命令，如同庞大数据般纷沓而来的各种感受一时让迪尔梅德理不出思绪。直到靠在自己肩膀上的恋人，用有些含糊的声音说出下一句话来，他才明白，满溢在心里的，几乎无法处理的感受是满足，幸福，和甜蜜。  
“迪尔梅德，不要让我着急。”带着鼻音的低喃，也许是一句咒语。  
“您怎么能那么可爱呢！”维持着插入到一半的姿势，将恋人拥到怀里。  
“••••••你到底还要不要做！”恼羞成怒。  
“您这么说的话，我可没法手下留情了啊。”  
“这种东西不要也罢，迪尔梅德。我可没你想得那么弱。”  
栖息在骑士心中的野兽，被年长者释放了。

——FIN——

“前辈不觉得导师也太过分了吗？实验结果稍有偏差就要我们全盘重做，这简直就是苛刻嘛！真是的！对了，前辈您跟了导师那么久，你觉得他怎么样？是不是也太严厉了？”韦伯捧着一摞书，边走边向同行的迪尔梅德抱怨道。  
显然心不在焉的美青年也不知是想到了什么，露出了一个意味深长的微笑：“导师吗？很美味啊。”  
话不对题的答案及前辈莫名其妙的表情，让韦伯的嘴角控制不住的抽搐了一下。他张开嘴像是要说些什么，最后却还是放弃了吐槽，仅仅是叹着气说：“我觉得，我不会想知道你说的话是什么意思的。”


End file.
